The Morning After
by MelancholyAndBlithe
Summary: Gwilin wakes from a drunken night with one of Ivarstead's newest visitors. Gwilin x M!Redguard Dovahkiin


It was morning in Ivarstead. The normal humdrum of the Vilemyr Inn was present. Wilhelm cleaned tankards from the night previous, while a drunken travelling patron who had imbibed to the point of unconsciousness woke and stumbled from the warmth of the inn. Food cooked over the fire and the faint sound of rushing water from the river and the rough sound of the sawmill outside could be heard through the walls.

Gwilin remembered almost nothing from the previous night upon waking that morning. He remembered being with someone. A man? Woman? He just remembered someone. His head pounded as the light of the torches in the room registered to his senses. He looked to his left. The back of a shirtless Redguard man was beside him. As if on cue, the man shifted, a groan issuing from him in his sleep. Ah. That answered one question at least. Then he frowned, feeling off.

Why was he naked?

He rolled over on his side, trying to remember what happened the night before. The longer he thought, the more fragments of memory came drifting back to him. How long had he tried to remember? A few minutes? An hour? However long it was, he was just glad he was beginning to remember. A handsome man came down to town from his trip to High Hrothgar. Said handsome man suggested a drinking contest, which went horribly for Gwilin as he was effectively drunk under the table. A few suggestive words were exchanged, and then that was followed by what would be a night of much needed release. Pain registered on his backside and he could feel his skin flush with embarrassment. He wondered if this stranger would remember anything.

Should he leave? No. That would be wrong. He should at least stay and make sure this man didn't wake up alone. What was his name again? Gwilin squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember. Started with a "C". He at least could remember that much. Or was it that it had a "C" in it?

The one night Gwilin acted like a slut and he was beginning to regret it. He honestly didn't know how other people could do it regularly. His head throbbed, prompting a pained groan from him as he pressed the heel of his hand against the bridge of his nose in an attempt to abate it.

What was his damned name?! He kept his eyes closed as he willed the knowledge to come back to him. A hazy vision of conversation from the night before filtered through his memory. Cas. Caspy...

Caspian. The man's name is Caspian. He breathed out a near silent sigh of relief and smiled, glad that was sorted out. Not long after the realization, Caspian stirred next to him, rolling over on his back. His eyes fluttered open, a deep blue hue that wasn't common in Redguards. Gwilin wondered if his father were a Nord or Imperial. Caspian's eyes shifted to the side, settling on Gwilin, who could feel his own widen in slight fear in what would possibly happen next. He'd never done a one night stand before and had heard stories of them not ending well the night afterwards.

Gwilin was pleasantly surprised when a lopsided, lazy smile stretched Caspian's lips as he stretched. The handsome man turned on his side, facing Gwilin, propping himself up on an elbow, his chin resting in his palm, eyes half lidded.

"Good morning, sexy." Caspian drawled, his voice laden with sleepiness. He scanned the Bosmeri man's face before settling on his eyes. Gwilin took a second to admire Caspian's face. Sharp jaw, covered with a small beard. He had supple lips. His nose had been broken at one point in his life but healed well enough to not be grossly misshapen. A couple scars were on his right cheek, one of which stretched down past his jaw. He also noted he had a couple small love bites on the column of his neck. "Surprised to see you're still here." Caspian added. Gwilin's lip twitched in a small smile of his own but couldn't help frowning a bit.

"I take it you do this sort of thing often?" He asked. Caspian yawned, his mouth opening a bit theatrically before he answered, voice losing some of the slow and deepness of sleep.

"Sometimes." Gwilin nodded, appreciative of the honesty. "You don't?" Caspian asked, reaching out to trace a lazy pattern on Gwilin's neck with the tip of his finger. Gwilin let out a short gasp, gooseflesh standing out in stark relief on his skin. He swallowed a bit harder than necessary. Caspian smiled wider, teeth shown.

"This would be the first time." Gwilin admitted. Caspian let out a small, breathy chuckle.

"Then I feel a bit honored." He said. He cupped Gwilin's neck and gave a gentle squeeze before he sat up, smoothing down his dark brown hair, knotted by the events of the night previous. Gwilin watched as he stood up from the bed and set to work gathering the pieces of his armor, his eyes admiring the specimen of a man that Caspian was. He was built with muscle, his body hard with battle experience, but not huge or bulky. Just right. His body carried some scars as well. He wondered what kinds of stories went with them. While he was at it, he also noted the man's ass was shapely as can be and his back also displayed scratches from their coupling. Gwilin couldn't remember sleeping with someone so attractive before.

"What happens now?" Gwilin found himself asking. He felt a bit abashed for asking, but felt he should. He should be informed should he do this again with someone else, although he strongly doubted he would. At least he could say he'd had the experience now, right? Caspian glanced at him over his shoulder curiously before focusing on redressing once more.

"What happens is, I leave and continue my duties. I have to go retrieve some horn or other for the Graybeards." He sounded less than pleased with the task. Gwilin was a bit disappointed to hear that.

"Sounds..."

"Boring? I know. I think so too." Caspian responded, looking back at the elven man with a grin on his face. Gwilin felt himself smile as well. At least he was being friendly. By then, Caspian was buckling the Cuirass of his armor securely. "Ah, but you're probably referring to what happens after a one night stand?" Gwilin let out an uncomfortable breath of laughter as he sat up gingerly, in mind of his soreness and rubbed the back of his neck, which was also a bit sore in places. He wondered if he had a few love bites of his own. Caspian had dressed almost fully by now, lacing his bracers tight around his arms. Damn, he could dress quickly!

"Don't worry about it too much, if you can help it. Best not to." Caspian offered as advice. It didn't help as much as Gwilin would have liked. He gnawed on the inside of his cheek for a moment, debating on what to say before he spoke again, flinching at how needy he thought he sounded.

"Will I see you again?" Caspian offered a warm smile in return.

"I have to come back to High Hrothgar here soon. When I do, I'll have to pass through town again, right?" Caspian finished with a wink, eliciting a blush that bloomed on Gwilin's cheeks. Gwilin smiled in earnest at his response, relieved.

"Glad to hear." Gwilin said honestly. A moment of silence passed between them before Caspain grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder a bit carelessly. He moved to the doorway and stopped, turning to face Gwilin again.

"'Till next time." He said. Gwilin nodded and Caspian took his leave, exiting the inn within seconds. Gwilin slowly moved his legs over the edge of the bed and scanned the room for his clothes before he found them in haphazard heaps on the floor. He sighed, standing to gather his clothes to redress. His head throbbed but he tried his best to ignore it, instead focusing on how grateful he was that that had gone a lot smoother than he was fearful of. A small smile stretched his lips.

' 'Till next time.' He thought as he left the room.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _I recently started a couple new characters on Skyrim and I've gotten attached to my hunky Redguard rogue, Caspian. As I was doing the main quest, I happened upon Gwlin again and couldn't help but think he needed more love. I'm not sure if I want Gwilin to stay my preferred love interest for Caspian, but the idea popped into my head and I figured I'd whip something up. I rather liked the way it turned out.

A big thank you to my readers and reviewers! You guys are awesome and I thank you for putting up with my terrible tendency to not post much anything for months on end and just a big thanks to reading my work in the first place. It warms my heart and I'm grateful for the views and reviews you give me. :)

Working on a few projects at the moment. Trying to figure out where I want Divine Intervention to go. It keeps changing on me, which is vexing to no end. But I should have something for it by the end of August. I just need to buckle down and really focus on it is all.

Let me know what you think of this and the coupling as a whole. I like how they seem to interact but I have a couple ideas for possible LI for Caspian that I'm willing to explore, which will most likely mean more fics. (yay) :D


End file.
